


is this kwon hyunbin? (no, this is patrick...)

by ikyksou



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, all of justice league is in college, au where hyunbin and daniel are korean-americans, hyunbin-centric kind of, justice league live in a flat together, justice league ot6, this is word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikyksou/pseuds/ikyksou
Summary: there's a reason why hyunbin doesn't show anyone his middle school yearbook.best humor nominee for the 2017 Wanna One FanFiction Awards





	is this kwon hyunbin? (no, this is patrick...)

Kwon Hyunbin is the only college freshman in his shared flat. He’s also one of the only Korean-Americans in said shared flat. His ethnicity is often, much to his dismay, a topic of conversation between his five hyungs whom he calls roommates. It really isn't that big of a deal, he likes to think, but apparently it is to his hyungs (especially the dramatic ones like Seongwoo and Jaehwan) who just won’t shut up about it. He wonders how Daniel (the other Korean-American) survived their endless questions, conversations, and constant requests to speak English before he had arrived. 

It’s a free day for them, no classes to make them stressed. The five roommates (Jonghyun was out doing some shopping for their practically empty fridge) are lounging in the living room, a tangle of sprawled out limbs on the couch in front of the TV. Hyunbin sits on the floor cross-legged (“Your limbs are too long and we barely have any space when you sit down”), scrolling through Instagram on his phone. He would love to lay down on the couch and actually be comfortable, but he can't because he’s too tall according to his hyungs (“Blame my dad” he would reply). A grumble is heard as Seongwoo leans onto Minhyun, who’s flipping through the TV channels, with a slight pout. “Hyung, there's nothing on TV. Can't we do something else?” the raven haired male asks, looking at the older with wide eyes. Minhyun merely hums in response, not bothering to look over to the other. 

“Hmm, like what?” he asks, still flipping through the channels with a bored expression. Daniel and Jaehwan turn away from their small conversation to look over at Seongwoo and Minhyun, curiosity swimming in their brown irises. Hyunbin looks up from his phone, placing it in his pocket as he also gazes at Seongwoo and Minhyun. Before either one of them can say a word, a knock is heard at the door, and it’s Minhyun who manages to remove himself from the couch to pad over to the door, unlocking it and opening it. The other four gaze on curiously, wondering who it could be. “Hello, can I help you with something?” they hear the brunette ask. 

“Hi, I have a package here for a Mr. Patrick Kwon?”

Hyunbin freezes in his spot, eyes widening when he hears that name. Unknown to him, his reaction doesn't go unnoticed, a certain Korean-American hyung eyeing the tallest with a knowing expression. 

“Ah, I believe you have the wrong address, sir. There is no Patrick Kwon in this residence.”

“I see, sorry to disturb you, have a good day,” the delivery man sighs, bowing his head before going back to his truck, his steps fading away as Minhyun closes the door and makes his way back to his four dongsaengs. 

“Who was at the door, hyung?” Jaehwan asks, moving his raven bangs out of his eyes as Minhyun sits back down on the couch.

“Delivery person, probably messed up the addressing or something. He had a package for some guy named Patrick Kwon,” the eldest (at the moment) replies, grabbing the remote again and flipping through the channels. Once again, Hyunbin goes tense hearing the name, inhaling sharply. It was a name he thought he’d never hear again. Unfortunately, his hyungs (minus Daniel since he had noticed earlier) have noticed his action, looking over at the youngest with quizzical looks.

“You okay, Hyunbin-yah? You look tense,” Daniel points out, gesturing to his rigid posture and full lips pressed together in a line. 

“I’m just p-peachy, Daniel hyung, nothing to worry about,” he replies, voice slightly higher in pitch and tone wavering ever so slightly. The three share a look as Minhyun gets up once again, saying he needs to use the bathroom (it's really to get away from the three stooges [Seongwoo, Daniel, and Jaehwan] and not be involved in whatever the hell they're planning). Once the elder is out of sight, the 96 liners turn their attention to Hyunbin, who could only gulp as all the attention was on him. “W-What?”

“Peachy, you say? Hmm, sounds suspicious to me,” Seongwoo hums, tapping his chin with a grin stretching out onto his lips. The man in question shakes his head feverishly, light pink locks swishing around with the shaking.

“I’m fine, really! I don't get why you're fussing over one word,” he exclaims, getting up from the floor and dusting off his pants. That, was a mistake.

“I don't get why you're so tense about a name that isn't yours,” Jaehwan retorts, making Hyunbin realize that 1) Jaehwan is surprisingly observant, and 2) he had made his discomfort too obvious, and his eyes widen more as he struggles to make words. It only gets worse for him when Seongwoo snaps his fingers, his grin turning devious, and the youngest cries internally as the older (presumably) makes some connections in his head.

“Unless….Daniel, search for evidence!” he yells, pointing to the lighter brunette, who sends Hyunbin a sympathetic smile that quickly changes into a smug-looking smile, running to Hyunbin’s room with Seongwoo on his trail.

“NO!” Hyunbin yells, chasing after them. His chase is halted when his ears are suddenly abused with psychotic laughter and a new weight makes itself known as Jaehwan jumps onto his back, wrapping his limbs around the other to prevent him from moving. He whines, moving around to try and get the other off, but his attempts are futile as Jaehwan responds by tightening his grip. He huffs, running to his room (the best he could run with Jaehwan latched onto him, at least). Stopping at the doorway, the youngest can only watch as Daniel triumphantly holds up one of his yearbooks, but not just ANY yearbook, oh no.

HIS MIDDLE SCHOOL YEARBOOK FROM AMERICA

“Jackpot!” the orchestrator of the crime, Seongwoo, yells, snatching the book from Daniel’s hand and flipping through it, Daniel peering over his shoulder. Hyunbin screeches in protest, stomping over to them and trying to reach his arm out to grab the book (Jaehwan’s arms wrapped around his biceps preventing him) away from the two, but all time stops for him when they land on _the page_ , the page with his picture and _the name_. 

**_Hyunbin Patrick Kwon_ **

“PFFFT, YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS PATRICK?!” Seongwoo laughs loudly, looking up at the youngest and them back at the picture of his 12-year old self. “THAT'S SUCH A WHITE NAME, OH MY GOD,” he adds, still laughing as he reaches for his phone in his pocket and then begins to take pictures. Jaehwan scrambles off of his back to go see for himself, and his room was once again filled with boisterous, psychotic laughter as he stares at his picture and name. Daniel’s face is scrunched up as he too laughs, texting on his phone, probably to the rest of their friends how their youngest flat mate has the whitest middle name. 

“C’mon, it’s not funny!” Hyunbin whines, snatching the yearbook from Seongwoo’s hands, making the older pout as he slams it closed and puts it back where he had originally had it placed. 

“It most definitely is! All of the names, Patrick? That's sounds like a white dad name to me,” Jaehwan chuckles, a snort heard as Daniel covers his mouth to stifle his laughs. Hyunbin groans, running his hands down his face in dismay. He really should’ve just let his parents keep his yearbooks.

“What's going on in here?” a familiar voice asks, and the four turn their attention to the doorway where Jonghyun is standing, several grocery bags in his hands and Minhyun standing a bit behind him. 

“Nothing-”

“HYUNGS, LOOK AT HYUNBIN’S MIDDLE SCHOOL PICTURE!” the youngest 95 liner yells, pushing past Hyunbin quickly to stop in front of the eldest two and show them his phone. Minhyun immediately bursts into a fit of giggles, looking away from the screen (at that moment Hyunbin has lost all his respect for Minhyun). The youngest’s eyes flick over to Jonghyun, who stared at the picture wordlessly. He can trust Jonghyun not to laugh, right? His hyung, the most kind and trustworthy hyung, wouldn't laugh at something so stupid and-

Jonghyun fucking _snickers_ , and Hyunbin gapes at him, shocked. He regrets his choice accepting Daniel’s offer to move in with them. “I hate all of you,” he grumbles, and that's how he finds himself stuck in the middle of a group hug (his hyungs love to annoy him, but Hyunbin is their soft and fragile maknae, so they stop), his hyungs laughing as they ruffle his hair and tell him it was just for fun and that they love him. The young giant only pouts, but he feels fingers skimming up his ticklish sides and he can't help but laugh, making his hyungs smile. Yeah, the older ones love to annoy him and tease him, but in the end he knows they care for him and mean well, and that's perfect for him.

It's the afternoon now, and the six are in the living room again, watching a random episode of Weekly Idol. Daniel, Jaehwan, Minhyun, and Jonghyun are sitting on the couch while Seongwoo and Hyunbin sit on the floor. Jonghyun is running his hands through the youngest male’s hair, peering down at the younger. “Really, Patrick for a middle name?” he question in a light, teasing manner.

“It was my grandfather’s name, okay?” was the grumbled reply he received as Jonghyun chuckled and pat his head.

**\- A YEAR LATER, MARCH 4TH -**

Hyunbin stares blankly at the birthday cake before him. He knows its new york style cheesecake (his favorite), but what bothers and annoys him is the bright blue frosting that spells out “Happy Birthday Patrick” in cursive letters. 

“I’m moving out-”

“WE'RE SORRY HYUNBINNIE, WE LOVE YOU!-”


End file.
